


Lust

by 6Starlight6



Series: 7 Sins [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Do not repost, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Hal gémit doucement, posant son front entre les omoplates du dos pâle devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de contenir le brasier qui s’étendait dans son ventre. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas finir maintenant. Pas après tous les mois qu’il avait passé à s’imaginer ce moment.OU, Hal découvre une particularité de Barry lors de leur première nuit ensemble.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: 7 Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096721
Kudos: 12





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voici la première fic, sur sept, d’un défi sur les sept péchés capitaux dans le fandom DC. Je ne suis pas hyper calée sur les univers de Flash et Green Lantern, mais je voulais écrire sur ces deux. J’espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !

Hal gémit doucement, posant son front entre les omoplates du dos pâle devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de contenir le brasier qui s’étendait dans son ventre. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas finir maintenant. Pas après tous les mois qu’il avait passé à s’imaginer ce moment.

— Hal, Hal, Hal.

Seulement, la litanie qui s’échappait des lèvres de  son amant ne l’aidait pas.

— Barry, souffla-t-il alors, sentant la chaleur se faire de plus en plus présente et de plus en plus urgente.

— Hal, s’il te plaît, chouina le speedster.

Hal se fit un plaisir de s’exécuter, passant sa main droite sous le ventre de Barry. Il la drapa autour de son érection suintante. Il n’eut besoin que de peu de mouvements pour que Barry jouisse. Le cri du blond fut aigu, répandant de l’électricité dans tout le corps du Green Lantern, le faisant basculer, lui aussi, dans l’orgasme. Pendant un court instant, il oublia tout, son être se faisant envahir par un brouillard blanc.

Lorsque Hal reprit conscience de son environnement, il se trouva en train d’écraser Barry de tout son poids, le plaquant contre le matelas.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se redressant et en se retirant.

— Ouais, lui répondit le speedster le souffle court.

Hal se laissa tomber à côté de Barry sur le matelas. Il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, collées par la sueur sur son front. Il roula sur le côté, passant ses bras autour du torse de Barry, l’attirant contre lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque pâle à sa portée, appréciant la proximité de l’autre homme.

Barry poussa un soupir bien trop proche du gémissement.

— Tu aimes ça, chuchota Hal.

Pour toute réponse, il put sentir les hanches du speedster bouger lascivement, frottant ses fesses contre son pubis.

— Barry, grogna Hal en lui saisissant les hanches, mais le laissant continuer son mouvement.

Il se laissa un instant aller dans les sensations que lui provoquait cette friction. Il sentait son excitation revenir au-devant de son esprit. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus excité que quelques instants auparavant, quand il s’apprêtait à faire l’amour à Barry pour la première fois. Apparemment, il avait tort, car le faire une deuxième fois embrasait tout son être. Et ça devait aussi être le cas de Barry.

Hal aida le speedster à se retourner, afin qu’il soit face à face, allongé sur le flanc. Il en profita pour l’embrasser, passant sa langue dans sa bouche, en tirant des gémissements lascifs. Plus bas, il pouvait sentir l’érection du blond contre la sienne, et le sentir aussi tendu l’électrisa.

— Barry, murmura-t-il en déplaçant sa bouche dans la nuque du blond.

— Hal, souffla l’autre homme en réponse.

Un flash de superspeed plus tard, et Hal était allongé sur le dos, Barry chevauchant ses hanches. Le Green Lantern laissa échapper un souffle rauque, alors que ses mains entouraient la taille du blond.

— Oh oui, bébé, approuva-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à profiter de la friction entre leurs deux corps pendant encore un instant. Puis, Barry se souleva au-dessus des hanches de Hal et guida son érection en lui. Les deux hommes gémirent à l’unisson lorsque le speedster s’abaissa lentement afin de chevaucher à nouveau le Green Lantern.

— Oh ! Barry, gémit Hal. Tu es si bon, tu me prends si bien.

Le blond se contenta de gémir avant de se mettre à onduler sinueusement. Hal grogna, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il laissa Barry l’utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Le blond se baisa furieusement sur sa queue.

Les mains du speedster vinrent se poser sur ses cuisses, le faisant se cambrer légèrement et changeant l’angle et l’ampleur de ses mouvements. La bouche de Hal s’ouvrit pour laisser échapper des respirations de plus en plus désordonnées. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches de Barry, mais sans jamais restreindre ses mouvements, le laissant maître de leurs plaisirs. Son habilité les conduisit bien trop vite vers l’orgasme.

Tous les muscles de Hal se tendirent alors qu’il jouissait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Au-dessus de lui, Barry se touchait furieusement, presque douloureusement, avant de jouir à son tour et de se laisser tomber contre le Green Lantern. Ce dernier grogna avant de passer ses bras autour du dos pâle du speedster.

Hal pouvait sentir son sexe ramollir et glisser lentement du corps de Barry. Mais il ne s’en préoccupa pas, de même que les fluides poisseux le maculant. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser la fatigue prendre le pas sur son esprit.

Ce fut la voix de Barry murmurant son nom qui le tira des limbes du sommeil quelques instants plus tard. Il put à peine ouvrir les yeux avant que le speedster l’embrasse voracement. Hal gémit. Seulement, il sentit à la fatigue dans son corps qu’il n’avait pas dormi très longtemps, un quart d’heure maximum. Bien trop peu pour se remettre de ses deux orgasmes. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas l’énergie pour une troisième érection. Pas en si peu de temps. Seulement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Barry. Hal pouvait le sentir contre sa cuisse.

— Barry, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du blond.

— Hal, s’il te plaît, gémit le speedster.

— Laisse-moi faire bébé, chuchota Hal.

Il se dégagea de l’étreinte de Barry, le laissant s’allonger sur le dos, et glissa le long de son corps. Il s’arrêta devant son érection. Il la caressa d’une main aérienne. Puis il s’en saisit un peu plus fermement avant de l’engouffrer dans sa bouche. Barry gémit, fort. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les mèches brunes de Hal, sans pour autant contrôler ses mouvements. Le Green Lantern se fit donc un plaisir de torturer le speedster avec sa bouche et sa main.

Barry vint rapidement, se tordant de plaisir. Hal continua à le lécher pendant quelques instants, profitant de la vue du visage tourmenté du blond.

— Hal, Hal, stop, demanda finalement Barry, le souffle court.

Le Green Lantern se contenta de sourire et de venir embrasser le speedster. Il se cala à côté de lui, passa sa main sous la nuque pâle afin d’attirer l’autre homme dans un câlin. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pendant que ses doigts caressaient le dos du blond. Il le sentit se couler contre son corps. Hal laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, et ce n’était pas uniquement dû au fait qu’il venait de satisfaire trois fois de suite son amant.

Hal laissa son esprit vagabonder au rythme des caresses qu’il prodiguait à Barry. Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Car l’intérêt du speedster se réveilla à nouveau.

— Barry ? fit Hal, se demandant si tout allait vraiment bien.

Après tout, le blond était en forme, mais cela lui paraissait quand même un peu exagérer. Les sens de superhéros de Green Lantern se mirent en alerte. Est-ce que quelqu’un avait essayé de droguer Flash ?

— C’est… Hal… Je suis désolé, commença alors Barry.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien, le rassura Green Lantern. On va trouver ensemble ce qu’il se passe, en attendant…

Sur ces mots, il glissa sa main en direction de l’érection de Barry.

— Non, fit le blond, en lui maintenant le poignet. C’est… 

Les yeux bleus se perdirent un instant sur le côté avant de se fixer dans les yeux verts.

— C’est à cause de la Speed Force… La récupération accélérée.

Ha.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un kudo.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
